


Desperate

by BarbedWireFence



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Crying, Gags, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbedWireFence/pseuds/BarbedWireFence
Summary: Shadow's been in love with Vio forever, but Vio's decided to make Red his partner.Shadow shows Red how much he loves Vio.
Relationships: Red Link/Shadow Link, Red Link/Vio Link, Vio Link/Shadow Link (one-sided)
Kudos: 12





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for Noncon  
> Red/Vio and one sided Shadow/Vio and the Noncon is with Red/Shadow
> 
> Please head the tags

Shadow should have been disgusted by the sight, Red spread across the bed. Red's wrists were tied tightly to the headboard, legs splayed out around him. Shadow tilted his head as he matched Red's confused stare. 

Red whimpered behind the gag in his mouth, spit dripping down his chin. His face was the same color as his hat he normally wore, but Shadow couldn't find a lick of clothing on Red other than his unbuttoned undershirt. 

Shadow looked over Red's body, hand going behind him to lock the door. 

Red and Vio had been 'involved', for a little while now. Shadow felt his stomach churn when he saw Vio and Red holding hands the first time. Part of him wishes Vio had just left him in the mirror. Red loved to press dumb little kisses all over Vio, and Shadow watched his hearts desire fawn over Red's dumb stupid face. He could tell they were more involved that they let on- hickies pressed into both of their necks, hearing the knocking of the headboard in the middle of the night- Shadow could hardly stand it. 

His disdain for Red had turned hurtful, he'd purposely destroyed his things, teased him to the point of tears, smacked him away when he attempted any positive touch. Vio had begun threatening him in return, and nothing hurt more than the absolute hate that radiated off of Vio's glares. The worst of it was Red, the blabbering sobbing mess, would end up in Vio's arms again, and Vio seemed to make a point to comfort him in front of Shadow. 

As Shadow looked over Red’s body, a creeping sense of doubt plagued his mind. Why was he there? He told himself he had just wanted a closer look. He wanted Red to know that he had been watching. That their secret wasn't a secret. Tease him a little.

Now, Shadow wasn't so sure anymore. His heart beating fast and hard, a surge of mixed emotions rising up inside of him. Anger and jealousy and regret. Why _Red_?

Now Red tried to bring his legs together to hide himself, embarrassed tears peeking out of his eyes. Shadow had been watching them for a while, but he'd missed the beginning of this game. Vio didn't usually leave in the middle of their coupling, but Green had urgently called for him from beyond the door. 

Shadow took another step closer to the bed, head cocking again as he watched Red struggle against his bonds. 

"No, no, go ahead." Shadow smiled, "Show me how dirty you are. You'd let Vio do anything to you, wouldn't you?" 

Red put his face into his shoulder, whimpering louder. His leg came up a little too high and Shadow saw a little silver plug nested inside of Red. Red flinched when Shadow reached for the plug, the toy jostling inside of him. Even so, he peered up at Shadow, Confused. Red’s legs were unbound and Shadow was fully aware of this fact, keeping in mind that Red could and would fight back.

"Aw, what's this?" Shadow gripped his ankle, moving his hand up until he could hold him down by the back of his thigh. Shadow let his other hand travel down to where the plug was connected. Shadow twisted it around inside, listening to Red make small noises. 

Shadow sneered, taking delight in messing with Red. He wasn't sure what he was doing when he pulled out the plug. Maybe he just wanted to mess with Red more, make him feel more vulnerable. But he wasn’t expecting the filthy, wet sound when he removed the toy. Definitely wasn't expecting the sudden dribble of ejaculate that rolled from Red’s open hole down to his crease.

Shadow felt a sudden surge of arousal, his cock twitching. His lust for Violet overceded any disdain for Red. If it hadn’t, Shadow wouldn’t have spent nearly as much time spying on them. Listening to their dirty little noises, imagining himself in Red's spot. Seeing himself, bent in half over any furniture in the house while Vio touched him. He doesn't think he'd even be cruel to Red if not for his feelings for Vio. 

As he looked down at the trace Vio had left behind, Shadow’s mind went hazy, and he shuffled down to Red's spread legs. Red makes a wild noise behind his gag, head craning to see what Shadow's doing. 

Vio's smell filled his nose,and he felt completely enthralled. The flat of his tongue swiping across the mess Vio had left, ignoring the muffled moan that escaped Red.

Vio- Vio his desire. Shadow remembers seeing his face, his heart going alight. He remembers laying in bed with Vio, convinced the other was straight, crying softly to himself. He'd wrap his hand around Vio's throat in the middle of the night, feather light as he floated a centimeter above him. Vio always slept with his lips barely parted- in invitation Shadow figured. He'd find Vio past out on top of his little books, dipping his fingertips into Vio's mouth to swirl them around after slipping something into his food. 

Vio must've liked it- Shadow had convinced himself. Vio was just a little confused, needed guidance. 

And then he'd caught Vio in front of the mirror, and he'd been so _hurt_. After he'd knocked Vio unconscious he'd allowed his hands to wander, tears making his vision blurry. He'd hit him across the face, head swaying to the side with no resistance. He wishes now he had the malice to take what he wanted from Vio's body, he knew Vio would react. Maybe it would have guided him later, shown him he truly wanted Shadow.

Shadow tasted the still hot, bitter seed on his tongue, moaning. Red struggled uselessly under his grip- Shadow ignored him. He ducked his head, his tongue stroking over Red’s entrance, catching Vio’s essence on his tongue. Shadow groaned, his own dick responding to the idea of Vio. 

His tongue caught the trickle down Red’s thighs and crease, then dragged back towards Red’s hole. The boy jerked, thighs trembling, and groaned into his gag when Shadow entered him with his tongue. Shadow bruised with how hard he held Red down. 

Shadow had licked Red clean but Goddesses, Shadow needed more, fuck he needed more so bad. 

Shadow pulled back, cruel eyes tracing Red's form, his knees were trembling, his cock fully erect, his skin darkly flushed. He was suffering in his state of heightened sensitivity.

Shadow quickly pulled at his clothes, his belt hitting the bed. All the while, he looked down at Red, a threat clearly shown in his actions. Red's eyebrows raised, long lashes casting over heavy-lidded eyes. He seemed just as dazed as Shadow was.

Even with his cock fully erect with the desire to fuck, a strange feeling washed over Shadow as he spread Red’s legs open. It was something in the act of looming over Red. This was the sight that Vio had seen, time and time again. Shadow imagined a slightly different boy under him, Vio a little taller, stronger, less soft. 

Shadow couldn't help how hateful he felt towards Red, ever since he'd caught Red and Vio loving on each other he held a deep resentment towards the bubbly boy. He and Blue had fought about it several times, Green misplaced his feelings as those for Red, Vio had even attempted to talk to him about it. 

Red himself had come to him several times, in the early morning and late night. Shadow had smacked treats and warm mugs out of Red's hands, and he knew that Red never told anyone. He'd be thrown out of the house if Green knew he'd gotten physical in his hate. He'd caught Red crying several times after and a sick satisfaction settled into his belly. 

Red wasn't deserving of Vio's love. Shadow couldn't wrap his head around it. Couldn't understand why Vio chose this- crybaby- over him. Shadow would have let Vio take whatever he wanted, whenever, wherever. He would have worn his and Vio's love with pride, unlike Red's cowardice in sneaking kisses around their brothers.

Who cares, Shadow thinks. Maybe he could ruin Red, keep him from being able to make Vio happy. Vio would come back to him. Shadow just wanted to feel close to Vio again, that was all.

His cock slipped in far too easily, Red’s small body stretched by both Vio and the plug. Red’s head tilted back, his expression tightening as Shadow slid in all the way, as deep as he could, hips pressed against Red's ass. 

Red was still wet, lube and Vio’s seed rammed deep inside of him. Shadow sighed, excited as his dick touched the space Vio had been. He brought himself back, Red didn't need time to adjust he decided, thrusting hard into Red's space. A moan filled the air, but Shadow honestly wouldn't know who made the noise.

He created a rhythm, dicking into Red over and over again. Using his hands to help Red onto his cock. He thrusted quickly, plunging repeatedly into that wet heat. He moved his hands over where Vio had left bruises, mouth twitching up at the idea of Vio being here. 

He pushed in faster, longer strokes, mixing up Vio’s remaining ejaculate all over his cock. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing, his head hazy.

Shadow heard a clear whimper, followed by a small pleading noise. He glanced up, seeing the Red had worked the gag out of his mouth, eyes screwed shut. Shadow smiled, feeling Red's insides. He thought of his smooth neck, sinking his teeth into it. Drawing blood, or snapping Red's neck right here. 

Vio would know, he thought bitterly. Unless he could flip him, try to get his neck caught in the ropes. 

His hands tightened to fists in their restraints, his chest rising and falling with every breath, nipples and cock still pointing with arousal despite the frustrated expression on his face.

The friction around Shadow’s cock started to grow hotter, dryer. He kept fucking Red anyways, fucked him harder. Shadow wanted to finish inside Red. Wanted to fill him up, the way Vio had. Wanted to plug him back up and hope Vio wouldn't even notice the difference. Hoped Vio's tongue and cock would touch the places Shadow had, hoped Vio would like it.

Shadow focused on that thought. It was getting difficult to concentrate. He could feel his cock pulsing and swelling inside of Red. He wanted that.

A loud pounding on the door, breaking Shadow out of his haze. Shadow glanced back over his shoulder. He had locked the door from the inside, Vio wasn't going to override that, not easily.

Another pound on the door.

“Red?"

He looked back down at Red. The crimson in his eyes seemed to grow brighter. Shadow chuckled quietly so Vio wouldn't hear. "Go ahead, Red. Scream. He won't care. He loves me more than you."

Red's eyebrows crease looking back up at Shadow, and he continues dicking into him. 

"He just feels sorry for you. Likes keeping you around to fuck, little harlot. That's it." Shadow's hand pressed around Red's throat, barely squeezing. He knew Red wouldn't scream, his cowardice was too much. 

"Shadow-" Red pleaded in a whisper, "If you stop I won't say anything." 

"Go ahead, say something." Shadow moved particularly deep, the headboard moving against the wall. Red's large eyes turned up to look at the space above where the old wood knocked against his wall over and over. "He doesn't care about you, Red. I've seen him care about someone. You're just his favorite toy for now. You know Vio doesn't feel like you do." 

Red's eyes twisted close, tears falling down his face. Shadow smirked, all the more pleased. "You could get help right now, but instead you're just taking it. Good toy." Shadow tapped his cheek roughly, eyes closing as he went after his own orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. Buckle up folks it's just gonna get darker on this page. This is probably the most vanilla thing I'll put on here.


End file.
